Kiss the Girl
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: Drabble-ish Reds. Brick was going to have to monitor what Boomer and Butch watched from now on.


**Kiss the Girl**

By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls. I don't own The Little Mermaid, either.

Summary: Drabble-ish Reds. Brick was going to have to monitor what Boomer and Butch watched from now on.

Edit: Fixed up some mistakes and added a little bit. 8/24/11-Now has a Greens companion, **A Whole New World**. 8/30/11-Now has a Blues companion, **Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

X-X-X

It all started the same as always. One of them said something that the other disagreed with, which couldn't be left alone without a comment on its worthlessness. Then that disagreement would escalate into an argument and then that argument into a debate and then that debate into verbal battle and then, well, usually by then the bell rang or her phone rang signaling either a familial or town-related problem. But that aside, it had started the same way as always.

He wasn't sure what had started it. Maybe it had been the comment on her oral report or something, but by the time the dismissal bell rang the two were having a full-blown verbal spar in the middle of the hallway. Other students were slowly inching past, while some stayed to watch what would happen. Most didn't stay, remembering times way back when, when the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys didn't have this unstated truce between them. Two people in the crowd (if the barely five students could be called a crowd) happened to be the remaining members of the Girls, both of which looked exasperated at their leader's behavior. Of course, Bubbles looked more so worried, than exasperated, but she was getting irritated at Blossom's attitude towards the Rowdyruff Leader.

"Oh my God. Shut _up_!" Buttercup shouted finally, only to be completely ignored as two redheads continued to bicker. Eye twitching spasmodically, Buttercup's hands lit up with bright green energy.

It was at this moment, when the hall was just clearing of people, that the four superhumans heard something. A something that sounded suspiciously like singing. A something that sounded suspiciously like _Boomer and Butch_ singing.

Brick felt his eye twitch as he heard Boomer sing loudly:

"_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say_ (Brick would angrily disagree to this, if he wasn't completely mortified as to _what_ his brothers were singing.)  
><em>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl!"_

Brick felt his throat constrict at that, eyes widening. Blossom's mouth had opened wide and her cheeks, like her counterpart's, were bright red. Before either could say anything, Butch struck up the next verse.

"_YES, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you, too  
>There is one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl!"_

Bubbles squealed at the mere fact that the two ruffs were singing _The Little Mermaid_ (her _favorite_ Disney movie) while Buttercup fought to keep her laughter inside. The leaders by now had become a rather dark shade of red and Brick's eyes had started glowing ominously. Together, Boomer and Butch sang the chorus.

"_Sing with me now!  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>My, oh my  
>Look at the boy too shy!<br>He ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
>Sha-la-la-la-la-la<br>Ain't that sad  
>Ain't it a shame, too bad<br>You gonna miss the girl!"_

A strangled noise came from Blossom's throat and, eyes flaring bright, bright red, Brick had incinerated the door to his right. This left the remaining two ruffs in the open. Both Boomer and Butch had been huddled behind the door and were currently rolling around the floor, laughing their asses off. Fists glowing scarlet, Brick took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Before he could say a word, Butch, as he wiped a tear away, noticed him and, grabbing Boomer's collar, bolted.

"BOOMER! BUTCH! YOU FUCKING ASSWIPES!" Brick shouted as he barreled after them, leaving a shell-shocked Blossom with a giggly Bubbles and hysterical Buttercup.

Blossom's eye twitched as Bubbles remarked, "I didn't know the Rowdyruffs watched Disney."

X-X-X

Short, sweet, and crack-worthy. I…don't remember how I came up with this. XD I think me and my friend were bouncing songs off each other and this escalated from that…yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
